No more tears
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante, de tomar la responsabilidad de todo lo que había echo, pero no imaginó que el volver unos meses después a su apartamento donde vivía con su hermana, la haría dejar de querer vivir... Su pequeño hogar había sido roto y no tenía a nadie pero aun así el rubio estaba presente en su vida... Siempre lo estaba. LEMON


**Título: No**** more tears.**

**Pareja:**** Helena x Leon**

**Disclaimer****: Resident Evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son a su creador y a CAPCOM. Sólo tengo los derechos de esta humilde historia.**

Había decidido asumir su responsabilidad, lo prometió frente a la tumba de su hermana, deseaba mirar hacia adelante, avanzando y reparando todos los daños que había ocasionado desde la muerte del presidente. Sin embargo, no esperaba que todas sus palabras de las que se había concienciado para seguir adelante se derrumbaran en el momento que abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Caminó a oscuras por el largo pasillo buscando el interruptor de la luz, se escuchó un suave "clic" cuando lo presionó. Las luces se encendieron dejando ver el aspecto de aquel lugar. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, dio unos nuevos pasos encontrándose con el salón, seguía ordenado e impecable. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por aquel oscuro sofá que miraba hacia un mueble donde se encontraba una televisión bastante grande. Aquellas estanterías se encontraban llenos de recuerdos, podía ver fotos de cuando era pequeña, fotos de su hermana cuando era un bebé o algunas en las que salían las dos. La impotencia pudo con ella y se mordió el labio temblorosa. No habría más momentos de ese tipo nunca más…

\- **Deborah…** \- Susurró su nombre de manera ahogada dirigiéndose a la habitación de la castaña, quería abrir la puerta y verla dormir como de costumbre, o leyendo entretenida en su escritorio. Lo único que encontró fue una habitación vacía, fría y sin vida. Así permanecería para siempre... Cayó de rodillas por el fuerte dolor que sentía en su pecho, se maldecía por haber soltado su mano, por no haber llegado a tiempo, por no haberse sacrificado.

"_No more tears…"_

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios de forma irónica ¿Cómo podía no llorar? Había perdido a la persona que más le importaba, por la que había luchado desde que ambas eran pequeñas. Se había quedado sola en el mundo por ¿Un error? Quizá por ser una inútil… No podía dejar de aferrarse a la oscuridad y al silencio de su apartamento. No quería avanzar, sólo quería recordar como su hermana se ilusionaba cada vez que la veía volver a casa o tan sólo como le sonreía.

_\- __**Hermana… **__\- Susurraba una Deborah de diez años agarrando la mano de su hermana mayor con miedo, se escondía detrás de ella como si se tratase de su propia madre. La Harper intentaba calmarla, acariciaba su cabeza – __**Todo irá bien, Deborah**_

_\- __**Pero… Nos hemos quedado solas en el mundo**__ – Bajó la cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, temblaba un poco, como solía hacer su pequeña hermana cuando estaba asustada e iba a romper en llanto __**– Aunque papá y mamá no estén yo voy a protegerte**__ – Susurraba de forma dura, pero a la vez decidida – __**Ahora seré yo quien te lleve al colegio, que te haga de comer o te arrope a la hora de dormir…**_

_\- __**Pero…**__ \- Volvió a repetir mirando a su hermana de tan sólo trece años – __**No eres un adulto, no puedes tener una casa… Mamá lo decía… **__\- Bufó un poco las mejillas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos haciendo pucheros._

_La mayor abrazó a su hermana con tal fuerza que intentaba transmitirle aquel cariño que había sacado de su corazón para protegerla. Era tan sólo una cría, lo sabía muy bien, pero si de algo estaba segura es que podía cuidarla hasta que fuese mayor de edad, trabajaría duro, sin descanso si hacía falta con tal de darle un futuro. – __**No llores Deborah, mírame, todo saldrá bien.**_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente de tal manera que podía oírlas como si fuera un eco dentro de sí misma. Se removió en el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, se removía respirando algo agitada sin percatarse de aquel pequeño recuerdo que acababa de soñar.

_**\- Deborah, mírame todo saldrá bien, ¡Mírame!**_

_**\- Ayúdame…**_

En su mente aparecía su hermana amordazada a una silla, tirando asustada de las cuerdas, tenía miedo y sangre en la cara debido al haberse resistido a los hombres de Simmons. Su rostro cambió por completo dejando ver su lado J'avo. Helena abrió los ojos alterada viendo que se encontraba en el suelo. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, estaba bañada en sudor **– Un sueño…** \- Hiperventilaba un poco, levantándose del suelo, abrió la puerta que había enfrente de la habitación de su hermana pequeña y se echó en la cama. Echaba de menos aquellas noches de insomnio en las que hablaban hasta el amanecer o simplemente aquellas noche de frío que dormían juntas. Se abrazó así misma haciéndose un ovillo. No quería saber nada de nadie, no quería ver a nadie… Tan sólo quería desaparecer…

Su respiración era lo único que se podía escuchar por toda la casa, si moría todo guardaría silencio, o al menos eso pensaba. Lloró en silencio intentando aguantar aquellos gemidos de dolor, le dolía demasiado el pecho, era insoportable… Cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando relajarse.

Unos golpes secos la hicieron abrir los ojos algo pesarosa, normalmente no solía recibir visitas, es más, nadie sabía que vivía allí. Intentó ignorar los golpes pero cada vez se hacían más insistentes, se levantó suspirando y fue a la puerta, esperaba que no se tratase de ningún tipo de broma. Cuando la abrió, alzó la vista hacia la persona que apoyaba su brazo en el marco de la puerta, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, de todas las personas que conocía era la que menos esperaba - **¿Q-Qué haces aquí?** \- Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

\- **Yo también me alegro de verte** – Frunció un poco el ceño mirando hacia dentro, guardó silencio esperando sus palabras, pero no parecieron llegar nunca de su parte - **¿Puedo pasar? Tenemos que hablar. –** La castaña se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar en aquel oscuro ambiente que venía de dentro de su apartamento, cuando pasó, cerró la puerta detrás de sí - **¿Te ha enviado Hunnigan?**

**\- ¿Desde cuándo actúo acatando órdenes directas de ella? - ** Estaba de espaldas a ella, la luz tenue del lugar daba un ambiente triste al apartamento - **No sabía que me odiabas tanto.**

**\- No digas tonterías, no he dicho eso - ** Frunció un poco el ceño acercándose **– Es extraño que tú me visites, sólo eso. **– Pasó por su lado sin decir nada más, no sabía muy bien que decirle. Habían sido compañeros por un tiempo y podía predecir algunos aspectos del chico, sobretodo en "el campo de batalla" En el entorno un poco más personal, le resultaba algo difícil, a excepción de su gran interés por cierta morena de camisa roja.

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Dijo el rubio de forma directa y un tanto bruta.

**\- ¿Cómo dices?** – Frunció un poco más el ceño, mirándole directamente, no temía enfrentar su mirada y quizá sus propios pensamientos –** Escucha, no estoy para adivinar tus acertijos, prefiero que vengas… **\- No pudo continuar, Leon le había dado un golpe a la pared conforme la miraba.

\- **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –** Volvió a repetir apretando los dientes **– Ibas a seguir adelante… ¿Qué demonios haces retrocediendo…?**

**\- Esto no es asunto tuyo** – Su tono de voz fue grave y bastante serio. No quería que se metieran en sus propios pensamientos. No podía entender cómo se sentía estaba segura… No había perdido a ningún familiar.

\- **Eres mi compañera, es asunto mío** – Retractó de manera rápida, dando un paso hacia ella, el cual Helena retrocedió, manteniendo la misma distancia.

\- **No sabes lo que es perder a una hermana, déjame recuperarme… Volveré a la DSO pronto.**

**\- He perdido más de diez mil personas en toda mi vida ¿Y crees que no sé cómo te sientes? No me hagas reír, Helena** – Hizo una pequeña pausa apretando los puños **– Llevo en esto mucho tiempo, más que tú.**

**\- ¡Eso no significa que yo no lo esté sufriendo!** – Gritó de buenas a primeras, algo sorprendida por haber perdido los estribos. Volvió a echarle el pelo hacia atrás cogiendo aire – **Lo siento…**

**\- ¿Dónde está esa Helena? – **La miró bastante serio, cogió un mechón de su pelo conforme lo acariciaba entre sus dedos, enredándolo a ellos **\- ¿Dónde está esa compañera que miraba hacia adelante sin importar qué? ¿Dónde está esa mujer luchadora que protegía mi espalda?**

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por sus palabras, volvió a retroceder, quedando pegada a la pared ¿Cómo podía calificar su relación? Realmente ni ella misma lo sabía. Habían pasado unos meses desde la muerte de su hermana y le agradecía muchas cosas, primeramente que confiara en ella a pesar de todo lo que hizo. Podía agradecerle su forma de protegerla en todo momento, su compañerismo… Sin embargo ¿Cómo debía calificar esos pequeños momentos con él? ¿Estaba utilizando la muerte de su hermana como excusa para evitarle? Sacudió la cabeza. No, no era así…

\- **Incluso las mujeres fuertes tienen sus propias debilidades** – Susurró

**\- Si eso es así, ¿Por qué no te apoyas en mí? Diría que incluso evitas mi presencia ¿Hay algo que te ha molestado?**

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar sus palabras ¿Cómo demonios podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Cómo podía tener con ella ese sexto sentido? Se mordió el labio nerviosa, no sabía que decirle. Apartó la mano que acariciaba su mechón de pelo **– Deberías irte.**

El chico apretó los puños por la impotencia, no dejaba de mirarla, de intentar buscar su mirada a pesar de que fuera inútil. Sabía de sobra lo cabezota que era, no era la primera vez que se lo demostraba. Extendió su mano hacia ella esperando que sus miradas se cruzaran **– No voy a irme, cógela**. – Dijo en un tono autoritario y un pequeño matiz de súplica en sus palabras.

La castaña alzó la vista viendo su mano, tragó saliva un tanto nerviosa ¿Estaba bien que alguien cargara con ella? No, él no lo veía de esa manera… Recordaba sus palabras en más de una ocasión. Como se había puesto seria con ella o incluso como en más de una ocasión la había dejado aturdida.

_\- __**¿Submarinismo?**__ – Alzó la chica una ceja sin comprender. Era un día como cualquier otro en la DSO, tenían su típico papeleo, sus misiones, pero jamás había oído nada de entrenamiento. En los años que llevaba allí no había tenido que hacer ningún tipo de prueba._

_\- __**Tan sólo es una prueba ¿Acaso no sabes nadar?**__ – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa el rubio mirándola desde la puerta del despacho de ambos __**\- ¿Debería comprarte un flotador?**_

_Si hubiera podido le hubiera fulminado con la mirada, esa sonrisa de medio lado le desquiciaba, y más cuando intentaba hacerse el gracioso. Se levantó de su silla y pasó por su lado yendo al lugar de aquel "reconocimiento" si así debía llamarlo. Se trataba de una prueba de agilidad y resistencia bajo el agua. En la terraza de la DSO habían colocado una profunda piscina con obstáculos, era como ver una piscina olímpica pero con un pequeño cambio. Ésta estaba llena de columnas y demás problemas. Tragó saliva y se puso en posición como sus demás compañeros._

_-__** Hoy comprobaremos vuestras habilidades. Ser agentes de la DSO no es ningún juego – **__Comentó uno de los superiores que se encontraba al lado de Hunnigan – __**Debe ser astuto, tenaz y habilidoso. Esta prueba consistirá en un ejercicio entre compañeros, debéis llegar al otro lado de esta piscina evitando los peligros que pueda haber. No se permite abandonar a vuestros compañeros, no se permite el temor, no se permite terminar en más de diez minutos.**_

_-__** ¿Está diciendo que debemos nadar en esa piscina que parece un agujero lo más rápido posible?**__ – Miró a Leon conforme susurraba._

_\- __**Eso sin contar que no haya un zombie debajo del agua**__._

_\- __**Genial…**_

_No temía a ese tipo de pruebas, podía compenetrarse muy bien con el chico, quizá no fuera muy astuta bajo el agua pero podría defenderse. Sus compañeros iban a enfrentarse a aquella "dichosa prueba de valentía" Se les podía oír gritar, jadear o agradecer al cielo por haber salido con vida. Leon no iba muy mal encaminado con esa pequeña sugerencia del zombie._

_**\- Siguientes: Leon S. Kennedy y Helena Harper.**_

_La castaña suspiró caminando al borde de la piscina a la par de Leon, había como unos cinco metros hasta la "meta" Se miraron intercambiando una mirada la cual ambos entendieron sin ningún problema. Helena se puso a la izquierda, él optó por ponerse a la derecha, en cuanto se dio la señal ambos se tiraron, sólo debían acabar con esa situación en menos de diez minutos. Se sumergió tirándose de cabeza, daba algunas brazadas colándose por debajo del agua entre algunas columnas. Era sorprendente ¿Cómo habían conseguido ese ambiente en menos de unas horas en la terraza de la DSO? Parecía un edificio sumergido. Se sujetó a una barra de hierro mirando hacia adelante, no se veía la salida, ni tampoco podía visualizar al chico…_

_Se volvió a poner en marcha, moviendo sus manos y brazos para impulsarse a seguir nadando. Había varios J'avos, estaban quietos bajo el agua, parecían estar muertos, sin embargo cuando pasaba por su lado intentaban agarrarla. En uno de esos intentos de esquivarlos su pie se quedó atascado entre dos columnas, intentó moverlo de arriba a abajo pero era imposible, estaba atrapada. El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, no podía respirar ¿Iba a morir de esa manera? Maldecía aquella prueba cada vez más… Llevó sus manos a su garganta agarrándola de forma desesperada buscando alguna forma de que el aire no dejara de salir. Se quedó quieta, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, veía que algo se acercaba a ella, no podía visualizar en concreto de que se trataba, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura ¿Quién podía hacer eso debajo del agua? El agarre en su cintura era más fuerte dando tal tirón que pudo sacar su pie entre ambas columnas, cogió su mentón y atrapó sus labios pasándole algo de aire. Helena abrió los ojos poco a poco viéndole delante de él, agarró su muñeca avergonzada, podía volver a respirar… Pero aquel contacto no desistía, movía sus labios sobre los suyos dándole en ocasiones más aire, en otras tan sólo parecía degustar sus labios… No entendía que significaba aquello pero aquel contacto le gustaba demasiado…_

_Cuando ambos salieron del agua, el superior y la castaña comprobaban el cronómetro, además de apuntar algunas cosas en la pequeña libreta que llevaban consigo. La Harper salió del agua, estaba empapada, se abrazó así misma intentando entrar en calor. Quería asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, intentar reaccionar… Tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, él no la miraba, tan sólo se encontraba de espaldas, se acercó a Hunnigan y comenzó a hablar una monótona conversación…_

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, aquel silencio era tormentoso para ambos, sólo se podía escuchar sus respiraciones un poco agitadas buscando las palabras adecuadas para salir de esa incómoda situación. Leon no había retirado su mano en ningún momento, seguía alzada hacia ella, para él significaba mucho más que tan sólo tomarla. Si la cogía significaría que estaba dispuesta a confiarle su espalda sin importar que… Pero ¿Por qué demonios dudaba?

**\- ¡Maldita sea eres tan indecisa!** \- Gritó frustrado el chico – **Debí darte una patada en el culo para espabilarte.**

**\- ¡Eres un imbécil!** – Le reprendió dando un paso hacia él, le exigía apuntándole con el dedo - **¿Es que te piensas que todo el mundo va a hacer lo que tú quieres?**

**\- Sí** – Dijo sin más conforme sonreía de medio lado. Otra vez esa maldita sonrisa… Giró la cabeza para alejarse de él pero no se lo permitió, cogió nuevamente un mechón de su pelo y tiró con fuerza de él, acercándola, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios **– Voy a hacer que cojas mi mano te guste o no te guste, Helena** – Miró sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos, tan sólo seguía agarrando firmemente su pelo algo sonriente **– Somos compañeros.**

**\- ¿En qué momento cambió eso? –** Susurró un poco entrecortada **\- ¿En qué momento dejamos de serlo? ¿El día de la prueba de submarinismo?**

**\- No** – Hubo un pequeño silencio. Las palabras del rubio fueron tajantes y breves, sabía que tenía razón, aquello se le había escapado de las manos **– En el momento en que se nos escapó de las manos fue en nuestro despacho **– Tomó su mentón y atrapó sus labios. Esperaba su forcejeo pero también esperaba que se dejara poco después y que moviera sus labios…

_**\- Papeleo **__– Susurró la castaña mirando unos informes que había sobre su mesa, los clasificaba por año y fecha haciendo pequeños montones. Su mesa se seguía llenando por momentos – __**Más papeleo, y más… ¿Qué hace esto del año 2010? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de hacer tu parte de los informes?**__ – Miró al rubio que se encontraba en otra mesa enfrente de la suya, rellenaba sin ganas los informes, alzó un poco la vista y frunció el ceño. - __**¿Tengo pinta de secretario?**_

_\- __**Esto supone más horas extras**__ – Le retó con la mirada algo molesta._

_\- __**Más horas juntos**__ – Le replicó para molestarla conforme ensanchaba su sonrisa._

_\- __**No sabía que te gustaba llevarte el trabajo a casa.**_

_-__**Prefiero terminarlo en la oficina antes de llevármelo a casa –**__ Hizo una pequeña pausa clasificando unos informes que tenía en la mano __**– En casa se hacen otras cosas.**_

_**\- Hombre depravado.**_

_\- __**Mujer frígida**__. – Le atacó de forma rápida y precisa. Sabía que aquello le molestaría._

_Helena fue hacia él bastante molesta, tiró sus papeles al suelo y le atacó de frente. El ceño del chico se frunció esperando el ataque de aquella mujer tan predecible – __**No soy una frígida**__ – Se defendió – __**Eso yo no lo sé**__ – Sonrió conforme la miraba._

_\- __**Yo sí puedo saber que eres un depravado, vas detrás de todas**__ – le dio un codazo en el costado haciendo que se encogiera. Era la primera vez que podía subir su ego por haberle ganado una discusión a nada más y nada menos que Leon S. Kennedy. Le dio la espalda volviendo a su mesa, sin embargo el chico aprovechó para acercarse, darle la vuelta y ponerla contra su mesa. Un suave quejido escapó de sus labios - __**¿Q-Qué haces?**_

_\- __**Soy un depravado ¿No?**__ – Dio un paso más hacia ella. En su rostro se podía ver una mezcla de sentimientos: Frustración, enfado, curiosidad ¿Deseo? _

_\- __**¿Pretendes demostrármelo?**_

_\- __**Cállate de una vez… No, estás deseando que te calle yo…**__ \- Se acercó a sus labios y los atrapó suavemente. Helena se cogió al borde de la mesa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, a pesar de besarla seguía mirándola, seguía queriendo ver sus facciones, se sonrojó un poco y los movió… Cuando ese beso terminó ambos se separaron y volvieron a su trabajo._

El silencio de aquel apartamento había sido roto por los jadeos de ambos. Helena no dejaba de sostener la mano del rubio, aquella que le había ofrecido anteriormente. Él mantenía aquella posición firme, agarrando cada vez más fuerte aquel mechón haciéndola jadear por la fuerza que empleaba. Leon pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella apoyándola un tanto brusco contra la pared volviendo a oír sus jadeos un tanto complacido.

**\- ¿Qué demonios haces?** – Le miró a los ojos un tanto nerviosa. Su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar, tragó saliva, quería más pero no se lo diría **\- ¿Esta es tu forma de darme la mano?**

**\- Quizá no, es posible que sea mi forma de hacerte olvidar y pensar en otras cosas** – Susurraba aquellas palabras contra su oído haciendo que su piel se erizase de tal manera que apoyó más la espalda contra la pared. - **¿Olvidar? ¿De esta manera? No vas a conseguir nada** – Soltó su mano poniendo las manos en su pecho, intentó apartarle pero su fuerza y la de él eran considerablemente diferentes **\- ¿Quieres ver cómo te equivocas?**

Volvió a mirarle, en esas circunstancias podía maldecirse por saber lo que pensaba. Sabía que no se detendría, que seguiría con ello por más que en más de una ocasión si lo hubiera hecho. Descendió sus besos por su cuello de forma lenta y suave, la presión de sus puños en su pecho no le importó, agarró sus muñecas con fuerza poniéndolas contra la pared. Estaba indefensa y era divertido verla así.

**\- P- para** – Rogó un tanto bruta y seria. Le estaba haciendo perder la razón, sus besos eran demasiado delicados. Habían comenzado por debajo de su oreja y habían ido descendiendo hasta su clavícula donde dio un pequeño mordisco haciéndola gemir. **– No quieres que pare** – Atacó abriendo los primeros botones de su blusa **\- ¿Por qué eres tan cínico? **–Volvió a hacer fuerza contra él. Lo único que consiguió es que él apretara más el agarre **– Te gusta que lo sea** – Rió. Helena le dio un pisotón haciendo que se encogiera **– Idiota…**

\- **Mentirosa –** Soltó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, la miró a los ojos conforme no detenía ese contacto. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa manera, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre**\- Déjame protegerte, Helena.**

-** Maldita sea, cállate de una vez **– Se deshizo de su agarre pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tuvo que ponerse un poco de puntillas para llegar a sus labios pero sin duda los atrapó. Leon la aferraba a su cuerpo subiéndola en sus brazos, haciendo que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, estaba serio pero complacido, le iba a demostrar más de una cosa aquella noche.

Pegó un tirón a su camisa, no le importó que los botones saltaran por el recibidor, seguro que tendría más de una, no notaría su perdida. Esa mujer tan cabezota e impulsiva era un mundo, su piel era blanquecina. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por su cuello y el inicio de sus pechos, era demasiado suave y eso le excitaba… Descendió sus besos desde su cuello hasta el inicio de ellos, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba bajo sus labios, eso le hacía esbozar una suave sonrisa. Los jadeos de la chica eran como música para sus oídos, escucharlos en una mujer como ella era un logro, quizá una victoria que pocos hombres habrían conseguido. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, los pechos de la Harper estaban a la altura de su cara, subió aquel sujetador blanco que llevaba y comenzó a degustarlos. Primeramente fue hacia el izquierdo, lo besaba, lamía sus pezones notando como se endurecían mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el derecho. Estaba muy sonrojada, giraba la cara para no encontrarse con su mirada, era tan malditamente orgullosa… Subió una de sus manos hasta su barbilla agarrándola para volver a atrapar sus labios. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a saborearlos, introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, sus jadeos le estaban volviendo loco, la subió un poco para que no se escurriera, con una mano acariciaba su trasero y con la otra agarraba su pelo profundizando el beso.

Se sentía débil contra él, era la primera vez que no hacía aquello sin ningún motivo oscuro de por medio. Leon estaba siendo insistente, decidido, serio e incluso protector ¿En qué momento se había empezado a sentir atraída por él? ¿En qué momento ese "idiota" había tenido un doble sentido para ambos? Acariciaba su pelo conforme gemía contra su boca, estaba demasiado extasiada.

**\- L-Leon** – Susurró sin poder contenerse más **\- ¿No fue mi culpa?** – Le preguntó dolida mirándole a los ojos – **¿Su muerte fue culpa mía?**

\- **Cállate…** \- Ordenó.

\- **Pero… Si no fuera porque la dejé sola…**

\- **Cállate**\- Agarró su pelo con fuerza volviendo a besarla, pego un tirón al pantalón de la chica, llevándose consigo sus pequeñas bragas de color blanco, al igual que su sujetador. La lengua de la castaña se encontraba en la boca de él, saboreándola, sin percatarse de sus acciones estaba rozándose contra él, podía sentir su miembro erecto bajo su pantalón.

Las manos de Leon fueron a sus mejillas nuevamente, su palma transmitía calor, ese contacto era tan familiar y cercano que la hacía sentirse como en casa **– Deborah jamás se perdonaría que te culparas de su muerte, ella quiere… Que sigas adelante** – Hizo una pequeña pausa y la miró **– Y yo también…**

**\- ¿Qué significa eso?** – Estaba algo aturdida, sus palabras parecían algún tipo de declaración. En su interior algo se calmó, y por otro lado algo quiso hacerla sonreír.

**\- ¿Acaso eres corta? Entonces te lo demostraré.**

**\- ¿Demostrarme qué? –** Alzó una ceja la Harper sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería. La bajó de sus brazos bajándose un poco su pantalón y con él sus boxers, su miembro parecía deseoso de salir. Leon lo acarició un poco y la miró. Levantó una de sus piernas comenzando a introducirse en ella. Helena se mordió el labio, era demasiado grande, hacia una fuerte presión contra su intimidad, hincó las uñas en sus hombros conforme respiraba muy agitada – **Helena… -** Un ronco gemido escapó de sus labios. La subió nuevamente en sus brazos introduciéndose un poco más en su interior comenzando un suave vaivén. La chica pudo sentir incomodidad por la molestia de tenerle dentro pero poco a poco se acostumbró a él, relajándose. **– L-Leon…** \- Susurró de manera ahogada. El rubio juntó su frente con la de ella comenzando un vaivén un poco más profundo y rápido.

**\- E-Entiéndelo de una vez** – Intentó decir lo mejor que podía sin perder la cordura **– No fue culpa tuya lo que ocurrió, Deborah sabe que fue salvada por ti. Vuelve a ser la misma. Maldita sea, te quiero **– Profundizó un poco más. **– No más lágrimas, Helena.**

La castaña abrió los ojos algo sorprendida por sus palabras, pasó sus brazos lentamente por su cuerpo, aferrándole sin querer que se separara ni un centímetro. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Había considerado su hogar aquel que había formado al lado de su hermana menor, había sido como su pequeño refugio contra todos esos males que las habían perseguido desde que eran pequeñas. En el momento que había muerto una de ellas pensaba que ese "pequeño refugio" había desaparecido, pero Leon le estaba dando a entender que seguía presente con las personas que la querían… **\- Te quiero…** \- Susurró algo ahogada y feliz por demostrarle que podría haber más buenos momentos.

Las embestidas del chico fueron más profundas, era extraño pero tenían demasiada sincronización, parecía como si ambos fueron las mismas piezas de un puzzle. Comenzó a venirse en su interior, ambos emitieron un gemido al unísono, se miraron nuevamente y una sonrisa escapó de los labios de ambos.

Era posible que su vida jamás sería como antes, que debería pisar cada escalón de su propia vida con fuerza, tenacidad, cariño y sin mirar atrás. Si se daba la vuelta sabía que aquellos recuerdos se la comerían, la atraparían en aquella oscuridad que siempre intentaba quedarse con su corazón. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en la cama con el rubio, su rostro era tranquilo y plácido, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, pero no fue el detalle que más le llamó la atención. Bajó la mirada hasta su mano, seguía entrelazando la suya con firmeza a pesar de que se encontrara plácidamente dormido.

\- **He elegido esto ¿No es así?** – Susurró la castaña mirando sus manos **– He decidido seguir adelante por ella y por ti.** – Alzó la vista hacia la puerta de su habitación, una sombra de lado le llamó la atención, quizá podría ser su imaginación, quizá si fuera real. Se incorporó un poco y siguió mirando hacia allí **– No más lágrimas, Deborah** – Dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz. Esa sombra pareció darse por aludida y desapareció. Su mente era tan cruel… Sin embargo sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, su corazón ya no estaba tan oprimido y eso la hizo sentirse un poco más feliz.

"_**No podemos culparnos de las muertes de las personas que se van, pero si podemos dejar de derramar lágrimas por ellos para no hacerles llorar" **_

**Y hasta aquí este pequeño one-shot de Helena&amp;Leon. Se lo dedico a mi novio, el cual se ha ido adentrando en la historia, le ha intrigado desde el primer momento y la ha disfrutado hasta el final. Es para ti vida. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
